Une Relation Mortelle
by Hauru Keiko
Summary: Light Yagami sait enfin le nom de L et il vient d'écrire un paragraphe dans le death note sur lui. Difficile de dire ce qu'il va se passer, mais la mort sera certainement romantique.


Voilà dans la maison familiale que Light Yagami avais trouvé le temps de pouvoir mettre en œuvre son plan. Il connaissait désormais le nom de L, Lawliet, et allait lui préparer une mort des plus dignes. Il posa son stylo sur la page de son death note alors qu'il commence "L Lawliet après être arrivé dans la maison de Kira...". Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout le texte vous me direz fin lecteur, c'est car nous n'allons pas le lire au travers d'un cahier nous allons le vivre tous ensemble. C'était un soir il était 20 heures, les parents de Light venait de quitter leurs maisons pour une soirée entre couple, ils avaient laissé leurs petits génies ici dans la maison familiale. C'est alors qu'à 20h30 une figure bien connue vint toquer à la porte. Le jeune Yagami savait très bien qui c'était exactement à l'heure qu'il avait indiqué, il ouvre la porte et retrouve Lawliet.

« Light ? Ton père est là ? Je crois avoir fait une avancée dans l'enquête...

\- Ils sont sorti mais tu peux rester prendre un verre

\- Je ne bois pas

\- Même pas un petit scotch

\- Bon. J'attendrai qu'il revienne »

Lawliet rentra dans la maison, il avait toujours son air observateur mais à la fois fatigué et perdu. Light le guida alors vers le salon où il sortit deux verres dans lesquels il versa un fond de scotch. Les deux hommes finnisèrent par s'assoir avant de venir faire tinter leurs verres pour boire le spiritueux. Après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans le liquide Lawliet vient entamer la conversation. Il S'était recroquevillé sur le fauteuil comme à son habitude alors qu'il dit :

« C'est bizarre Yagami il n'y avait que 3% de chance que je boive véritablement. Tu prépares quelque chose ?

-Absolument pas c'est juste que parfois c'est mieux pour se détendre... »

Il est vrai que L avait plus ou moins du mal à tenir l'alcool et donc même avec ce petit verre de scotch les joues habituellement blanche du jeune homme avais pris quelques couleurs. Il avait même réussi à laisser passer un vrai sourire. Il se sentait plus léger et laisser son regard observateur analyser le physique de son interlocuteur, cette chemise blanche visiblement très fine, ces petits cheveux bruns qui couvrent l'œil donnant un côté mystérieux très sensuels. Selon Lawliet, Light c'était mis dans une position bien habillé presque séduisante, mais pour séduire qui, pas lui quand même, les probabilités n'en sont que de 0,0036%. Problème c'était la discrétion de notre ami L qui n'était pas forcément son point fort dans cette situation car Light lui croise le regard avant de murmurer :

« On observe quelque chose ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

-C'est l'alcool ? »

A ces deux questions Light vient poser sa main sur la cuisse courbée de Lawliet qui vient baisser la tête ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être accablé de pensées.

{Ah Mais que fait-il pourquoi !? Les probabilités sont si basses c'est impossible. Il ne peut pas faire ça et... Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en débattre. Maudit Kira je le sais que c'est toi Kira ! Arrête !}

Lawliet se tenait et se serrait les pieds alors qu'il se crée une véritable crise de nerf tout seul. La main qui le caressait était trop proche d'un endroit qui était encore presque inconnu pour le génie de l'enquête. Il ne fallait pas ouvrir cette boîte de pandore, qu'est ce qui pourrait s'y renfermer. Il attrapa alors cette dernière avant de murmurer à plusieurs reprises :

"Que fais-tu Light... ce n'est pas quelque chose de probable... tu… ce n'est pas possible

\- Tu sais les relations sociales ne s'expliquent pas Lawliet... »

Son nom fut un véritable éclair qui fit relever la tête à L lui faisant secouer ses cheveux noirs, découvrant d'une manière précise ses cernes creusés. Il y avait de la colère mais comme une contre soi-même.

« Comment... Pourquoi ce nom ?

-C'est le Tien, et quand on veut profiter de quelqu'un il faut le connaître...

-Profitez de moi que compte tu faires Kira ! »

A ces mots Light attrapa l'entre-jambe de L en la pressant entre ses doigts :

« Ça fait du bien hein L.… tu aurais dû y penser après tout Yagami... I Am gay...

-C'est... probable que ça fasse du bien ! »

Kira eu un sourire très satisfait de la réponse et commença à presser plus sensuellement. Le détenteur du Death note jouait lentement avec le membre d'abord au-dessus du tissu puis ensuite glissant sa main à l'intérieur :

« Tien tien c'est un peu dur, tu aimes ? Tu en veux plus ?

\- Si je te dis oui tu le feras plus... moins... moins sadiquement

-Peut être... -oui... »

C'est alors que Light se rapproche pour venir déposer ses lèvres dans le cou de l'homme à la peau blanche. Ce baiser était pire qu'une morsure de vampire, un cocktail brûlant et pétillant de douleurs érotiques. Retirant ses lèvres en quelques léchouilles, Light revint presser et caresser de haut en bas le membre de son Némésis. L, découvrant des sensations qu'il n'avait pas pu expérimenter gémis alors en se couvrant la bouche. Light pour calmer son partenaire lui murmure :

« Montons dans la chambre nous serons plus tranquilles.

\- Je... d'accord oui... il y a une plus grande probabilité de calme »

Les deux âmes se levèrent et montèrent à l'étage. Dans la chambre, cette dernière était habituelle pour un adolescent, une fenêtre ouverte pour aérer, un bureau, et un lit où Lawliet et Light viennent s'allonger délicatement, le plus sceptique murmure :

« Je ne pensais pas un jour que cette probabilité puisse apparaître...

-Parfois le hasard fait bien les choses... »

Light vient alors se coucher sur son partenaire, lui embrassant le cou tout en pressant de sa cuisse l'entre jambe. Les mains venaient descendre lentement le bas de L pour le dénuder. Une fois le bas ainsi que le boxer sont retirés les mains viennent jouer avec ce membre pour le maintenir dur, de son côté Light commençait aussi à devenir de plus en plus excité.

« L découvre moi, retire-moi mes vêtements.

-Très bien, désolé je ne savais pas... Je ne sais pas... »

L approcha timidement ses mains du haut de Light le relevant pour dénuder d'abord ce torse fin mais belle et bien ferme de notre étudiant. Lawliet baissa lentement ses mains le long du torse en une caresse pour descendre le jean du détenteur du death note. Les deux hommes se retrouvant entièrement nu Light glissa une main sous le fessier de L et de commencer à lui palper l'entrée. C'était quelque chose de neuf pour l'enquêteur, il ne savait pas si c'était normal mais il trouvait ça agréable donc le laissa faire.

« J'y vais L ça sera particulier mais tu vas probablement aimer »

Light viens alors enfoncer un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son partenaire commençant à exercer une pression pour pouvoir détendre le fessier de ce dernier. La pression donna un sentiment de chaleur qui traversa tout le corps de l'enquêteur, c'était comme un éclair un coup de jus qui traversait chaque centimètre de peau. Les mouvements de pression devenaient de plus en plus intense le doigt commençant à rentrer sans grande difficulté. Cela appelait évidemment à en rajouter un deuxième ce que Light fit mais avec une certaine difficulté le fessier de l'enquêteur étant encore assez serré. Une fois dedans Light arrête de bouger ce qui fait légèrement gémir de mécontentement son partenaire, mais ce désagrément va vite disparaître quand Light va commencer à jouer de ses deux doigts pour écarter lentement Lawliet. Ce dernier était vraiment très sensible, rien que ces petits mouvements en ciseaux le dilater merveilleusement alors que son anus rosé semblait déjà s'humidifier. Light retira ses doigts avec un sourire malicieux avant de pointer son entre jambe devant l'intimité de son invité :

« Maintenant c'est le vrai plaisir

-Kira... C'est trop grand... déjà les doigts c'était beaucoup...

-Ne T'en fais pas la mort est toujours douce... »

Il s'approche alors pour presser son gland sur l'entrée tout en embrassant Le cou de son partenaire, il pénètre alors dans un crispement de L qui le fait se cambrer. C'est alors que la véritable relation charnelle se lance les faisant se frotter l'un contre l'autre lubriquement dans un frottement sensuel et charnel. Les mouvements se faisaient comme de découvertes en découvertes, comme si chaque millimètre de l'autre était à reconquérir. Les coups aller et venaient faisant gémir Lawliet et râler Kira. Les deux hommes unis dans leurs haines passionnelle, dans cette sensualité détestable, et cet érotisme chaotique. Les deux corps devenaient chauds presque transpirant sous cette activité physique. C'était comme un amour interdit que l'on brise pour se sentir encore meilleur. C'est dans une accélération qui dura près de 3 minutes que les deux hommes atteignent l'orgasme simultanément. L se retrouve souillé autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, Kira de son côté se retire en haletant de l'air chaud contre le corps de son partenaire. Light vient alors se relever debout devant ce qu'il vient d'accomplir. Épuisé L allait tout de même se lever pour se coller contre Light qui perd l'équilibre. Le reste se passa comme dans le texte inscrit dans le death note qui était le suivant :

"Après leurs relations charnelle, Lawliet se colle à son partenaire en se relevant, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et le faisant passer par la fenêtre ouverte, les deux hommes tombent, Lawliet s'écrasera du première étage, mourant d'une hémorragie interne 3 minutes plus tard sur lui son partenaire inconscient jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent et le réanime"


End file.
